Camping
by Pinchy
Summary: Judy takes Nick camping and shows him the wonders of outdoor living. Fluff ensues
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I fancied writing another light hearted little story about everyone's favourite crime fighting duo. There shouldn't be anything too heavy or distressing in this story (although I've said that before).

And a heads up: you don't need to read my other story (called Questions) to understand or enjoy this but this story is a continuation from that. I suppose the previous story would give a little context and information about N+J's relationship and N's past to new readers.

Any and all likes, favourites, follows, reviews and criticism are all very welcome!

Disney owns everything Zootopia related. I own nothing

Enjoy!

Camping

 **Chapter 1**

" _Camping_?" Nick spoke the word foreign to him with disbelief, one eyebrow raised. He scanned Judy's face for some sign of a joke while trying to think of a possible punch-line. None came and Judy looked as earnest and excited as ever.

" _The great outdoors! Swimming ! Walking! Exploring! Trees, grass, mountains, rivers_!" She spoke quickly and breathlessly: eyes aglow and mind abounding in all the possibilities. Images and hazy memories of warm meadows and sunny groves jumped into her mind and then shone out against the thick darkness through her eyes and smile. Even her pace had increased as if the faster she walked, skipping slightly on the pavement which sparkled with thin patches of ice.

The two were ambling down the main road which led away from the ZPD and back to Judie's apartment. It was a cold brisk night with a hint of frost in the air. Winter was just around the corner. The brilliant sky above them glittered and sparkled with stars. Their voices echoed and bounced through the streets. The moon was high in the sky, the shadows were long and the city centre was deserted: once again the two had been stuck until late at night in the department doing extra paperwork.

Nick breathed and watched his breath float away as mist into the air. The chilly air bit and his red fur stood on end yet he took no notice. He smiled inwardly: realising Judy's energy kept him warm, and spoke curiously " _Sorry, still don't understand Carrots. Is this your way of telling me the apartment blew up? Why the sudden desire to, y'know, throw away thousands of years of progress and live like animals?_ "

" _We are animals, dumb fox!_ " Judy huffed and then considered the question, focusing on the glow of the surrounding street lights as she gathered her thoughts. Why did she feel this sudden urge? Answers came quickly. Recently City Hall had recently created a new initiative designed to stamp down on predator/prey hate crimes. Judy supported it wholeheartedly: but her admiration of it had been quickly muted by the temporary but huge increase in paperwork involved in its initial implementation. Bogo had subsequently dumped this workload on his two brightest and most enthusiastic officers. That alongside the normal duties of the officers had left them often working late hours: drained and exhausted.

Often Nick and Judy had trudged home in silence and collapsed without eating, changing or speaking a word to one another. In fact, they had gone whole days without speaking one non-work related word to one another. In fact... Judy blushed slightly as she found the main reason for her sudden desire and spoke with a twinge of embarrassment

" _Its been a hard few weeks. It's gotten cold and dark and we've been drowned in paperwork..."_ Nick nodded in agreement, but Judy missed it as she avoided his gaze and prayed he felt the same way she did"... _and I miss chatting with you. We wake up, go to work and then go to bed. If we do talk, it's about criminals or cases. I just kinda miss you"_ she finished weakly, struggling to find the right words.

Nick felt a weight lift from his heart and sweet relief bubble up inside him. He had been silently pining for his friend's company for weeks now: not wishing to distract Judy from her work with pleas for attention and knowing how much she cared about her job. He tried to smother his loneliness with work, and to show no signs of his pain.

" _I kinda miss you too Carrots_ " he spoke with tender words, stepping close and laying a paw on Judy's shoulder. The bunny sagged slightly with relief, leaned into his touch and rewarded him with a sweet toothy smile. She continued with renewed confidence, her passion rushing back.

" _So why don't we get away from it all for a little bit? Take a break from huge stacks of paper, drab offices and cold cities and feel the grass on our paws and the wind in our fur?"_

Nick gave a horrified gasp. " _Am I going crazy? Did Judy Hopps just suggest actually using some of her thousands of days off? What about Predator Prey relations?!"_

Judy rolled her eyes and shrugged " _Nick_ , _I'm sure the paperwork will still be there when we get back. Besides.."_ she added cheerfully " _we'll still be doing our part for Predator Prey relations!_ "

Nick gave a sly wink and Judy blushed, realising what he was thinking. She shoved him slightly and grumbled " _Stupid fox"_ under her breath.

...

The two proceeded down the road: the warmth and familiarity of the apartment still a few miles away. As they walked, the handful of lights still shining out of the surrounding windows onto the street disappeared one by one. Nick pressed his black police jacket closer to his body and considered Judy's idea. He had also felt wearied by the recent increase in paperwork: keeping himself going with strong coffee and a desire to make Judy proud. He would love getting away for a few days but camping? A pool of uncertainty and doubt rose in his stomach...

" _There's just a small hitch with your plan Carrots_ " Nick spoke easily. Judy tilted her head questioningly.

" _I've never left Zootopia before. Everything I know about camping either comes from you or from movies"_

Judy gave a small " _Oh_ " of sheer surprise, before wincing with guilt. She rebuked herself viciously but silently. " _You stupid spoilt bunny! Of course he's never gone camping or travelling. You know his background. You kn-_ "

" _But I'd be willing to learn!_ " Nick snapped her out of it with bold words and a hearty slap on her back. He had spotted her downcast expression and had moved quickly to comfort her. Occasionally parts of Nick's past still shocked and hurt Judy, and the quick fox took pains to prevent her from feeling guilty or sad about what had happened. For a moment he considered telling her about what little he had learned from the Scouts, before deciding against it.

" _That's the spirit Nick!_ " she shone at him, her eyes filled with gratitude. For a moment she marvelled at his bravery and spirit, how he refused to let the past hold him down or others feel pity for him.

" _I mean, if you can do it, it obviously can't be that hard_ " Nick laughed cheekily. Judy scoffed.

" _Says the city fox! I bet you've never even gotten mud on that pretty red fur of yours_ "

Nick shrugged one shoulder but his nervousness and fear remained. He had never even considered or thought about the world outside Zootopia. Why would he? His whole life was in the city. He knew and recognised every corner, every district, every building, every park and bridge, like a old friend. The city held no more surprises for him and he drew comfort and strength from that. But outside...

The two reached the apartment block and went inside, tiptoeing up the steps and down the halls. Judy stayed close to her fox, relying on his night vision in the darkness. Nick weighed his options. He knew Judy would cancel her plan in a heartbeat for him. He knew if he asked, they could spend time off together watching movies or walking through parks or any of their other pastimes.

" _Y'know it doesn't have to be camping_ " Judy whispered sympathetically as they climbed another set of stairs. " _I know that it could be hard for you. As long as we're doing something together, I really don't mind"_

Nick felt his heart swell with affection for the bunny who walked beside him and he restrained tears. She had read his mind and was leaving him a way out. Typical Judy. But he remembered her excitement at the idea. He thought about what it must be like for her: having spent her childhood in the country before moving into this big grimy city. What it must be like moving from open fields to constricted and crowded streets, from a open wild life to one strictly regulated with deadlines and responsibilities.

" _Carrots if you're having second thoughts, I can just go camping myself_. _I mean, it'd be nice to have you along, but..._ " Nick winked, his tail flicking against Judy.

Judy laughed as they finally reached their door. " _Just don't come crying to me when you miss your city luxuries"_

She held open the door to Nick, who gave her a little bow as he passed into the welcoming warmth of their little home.

...

Nick yawned as he collapsed onto the soft bed beside Judy, who instinctively rolled towards him. Thanks to the extra workload they had long since given up the bickering and the embarrassment over who sleeps where. Neither would ever admit that they sleep better in the others company. Nick's sleepy voice broke the silence

" _When is this adventure of ours Judes?_ "

" _Oh, I dunno. Tomorrow afternoon I guess_ "

There was a choking sound from Nick's side of the bed. Judy grinned into her pillow.

" _Goodnight Nick_ " she sang

" _Goodnight Judy_ " Nick groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for the delay: life and laziness kept me from writing this as soon as I probably should have. But better late than never!

This chapter has a bunch of references to Nick's past which I wrote about in my previous story. If you like/need a little clarification, feel free to check it out!

Again reviews, favourites, follows, criticisms are all very welcome!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

Nick gaped in awe as he took in the scene before him. An ocean of green stretched as far as the eye could see: huge rolling fields with reeds and stalks waving softly in the chill breeze. Ancient knotted oak trees dotted the landscape, stripped bare of their leaves, and a cluster of hills loomed imposingly in the distance. He turned a worried eye behind him: and could just make out the outskirts of Zootopia: glass shining in the light of the setting sun. He watched their taxi weave its way down the single stretch of tarmac back to the city and resisted the sudden powerful urge to call it back. It all seemed so desolate, bare and lonely...

He snapped out of his reverie when the bunny standing beside him gave a great sigh of contentment. She was clad in a set of dark blue waterproofs, marked only with the ZPD insignia on the back. She breathed in the fresh aromatic air and a smile spread across her face as she realised she was finally free of the stench of petrol fumes and rot which pervaded the city. Shouldering her green camping bag, she marched off the road and onto the earth: leaving a trail of trampled grass behind her.

" _Phew, it's so good to get away from it all! I'm so excited to be doing this!_ " She gave a little wiggle of joy. " _No more pollution, no more crowds, no more deadlines! Just you an-_ ". She turned to face Nick and realised he wasn't with her. She saw him still several metres behind her: his bottom paws still firmly fixed on the tarmac and terror in his eyes. He stood stiff and tense: as if he were about to break into a sprint. His bag still lay on the ground and his eyes were fixed on the expanse before him.

Nick gave a start when he felt something brush against his paw. Attention darting down, he found himself gazing deep into Judy's violet eyes: wide with sympathy. She slowly ran her paw over his again and waited: giving him as much time as he needed. All that could be heard was the rustling of windswept grass and foliage and the snapping of twigs. The sun sank further and the world seemed to hold its breath. Gathering his courage, Nick finally gave a little nod and stepped off the road, giving Judy's paw a little squeeze of thanks and letting her lead him onwards.

...

" _Is that a blueberry bush_?"

" _Nope_ "

" _How bout that?_ "

" _Still no_ "

" _This_?"

" _Sweet Cheese and Crackers Nick, no!_ "

" _Are you sure? I mean: did they even cover blueberries in farmer school?_ "

Judy gave a frustrated growl and the fox trudging beside her laughed. Nick had decided to mask and fight his nervousness by doing what he always did in times of trouble: make jokes and needle his best friend. Initially Judy was happy to see her friend perk up. But after a few miles...

Catching her expression, Nick decided to give up his questioning for the moment. He was still filled with gratitude towards Judy for insisting on staying close and holding his hand for the first part of the journey: even as he protested and claimed that he was fine. He straightened his shoulders, giving a slight huff as he lifted the weight of his backpack, and cast his gaze over their surroundings: now more bored than scared.

They had reached the hills and were now trekking beside a bubbling stream which snaked through the middle of a valley. There was little daylight left and the sun barely peeked above the crest of a nearby hill. Clouds had gathered ominously above their heads. Nick pretended not to notice and reminded himself that Judy said they were nearly there. Then again, she had said that around an hour ago.

" _Hey Carrots, how many times have you done this before?"_ Nick asked curiously, again forcing his mind away from uncomfortable thoughts

Judy hummed: grateful to have something to distract her from her various aches and pains. " _I dunno. Couple dozen?"_ She gave a smile at Nick's shock and nostalgia filled her voice as she carefully stepped over a thick bushel and continued walking. " _Every couple of weeks, Mom and Dad would take us for a little break into the fields and hills around Bunnyburrow. I remember it'd always be like a little village: sixty or seventy tents dotted everywhere, smoke rising from little clusters of bonfires, shouting and laughing. Piles of marsh-mellows, bunnies running all over the place."_ She gave a self-deprecating smile. _"I would always help Mom and Dad: picking up litter, making sure at least some of the kids went to bed on time"_

" _Why am I not surprised?"_ Nick grinned. However his heart ached : he could hardly imagine having so much company, let alone having to give it all up to move somewhere new. How difficult that must be: to know these old family traditions and holidays kept going without you. He asked softly " _Do you miss it?_ "

" _Sometimes. It was nice being in such a big crowd where everyone knew and liked you_ " Judy answered thoughtfully. " _But it could be annoying too: often having to be the bad guy and ruin peoples fun. Telling people that they can't eat candy for dinner, that sort of thing. Plus..._ " she paused uncertainly, unused to talking about personal affairs.

" _Seriously Judy_?!" A voice in her head chastised her. " _After the way you got Nick to open up?"_

Judy nodded to herself resignedly and continued. " _Plus it could get a little... lonely. Being the family deputy meant I wasn't as super close to everyone as I could have been. Mom and Dad are so busy looking after two hundred bunnies that they obviously can't spend too much time on any one. I didn't need it but..."_ Judy let the silence fill in the blanks _. "And everyone's friends with one another, which is great, but it never feels like you have anyone to yourself, y'know? Its so loud and busy that you can never have any personal quiet time with someone..."_

She trailed off, slightly embarrassed. She normally prided herself on her optimism and cheerfulness, and she felt like she had revealed something she wasn't supposed to.

" _I'm sorry Judy._ " Nick's voice was sincere.

Judy blushed first with flattery and affection, then with sudden shame. " _I don't deserve "sorry" Nick. Look at me, complaining about my childhood, while you... barely had a childhood_ ". She avoided his gaze when she thought about what he must have gone through in comparison. She reprimanded herself harshly for her lack of tact: how could she be so stupid as to complain about her family in front of him?

Nick reassured her quickly " _C'mon Carrots, just because I didn't have a great time myself doesn't mean all your problems are suddenly nothing_." He looked somewhat forlorn as he tried to piece his thoughts together. " _I wish you could have had a little more to yourself: instead of having to share everything and be so responsible all the time_."

Judy felt a sudden warmth fill her body. She was so used to being a sympathetic ear for others that it felt strange knowing someone else was thinking about her.

" _Thanks Nick"_ she spoke voice brimming with care and eyes shining. A touch of shyness crept into her voice and she fiddled with her paws. " _That's why I really wanted to take a break with you. I spent so much time sharing and looking after other people. So now I like having you all to myself, not having to share you anyone else"._

Nick was touched and he took a step closer to Judy to lay a paw on her shoulder.

" _No worries Carrots. I dont think anyone else could put up with my... quirks, anyway_."

Judy laughed and reaching her arm around his back, she gave him a affectionate squeeze. " _I guess not"_

...

Nick snarled as the metal rod slipped from his fingers once again and sunk into the mud and filth below. Cursing, he wiped rainwater from his eyes before reaching into the dirt to pick up the tent pole. He grumbled to himself

" _Go camping she said. Get away from the nasty city she said. Dumb bunny"_

On the other side of the mass of nylon, Judy shivered as she methodically screwed a set of metal rods together and inserted them into the tent. Her paws had gone numb and rainwater kept pouring down the length of her ears which hung close to the mud. They had set camp on a small patch of grass in between river and ridge.

A deluge continued to batter the two animals as they feebly struggled with their equipment. The winds had picked up, howling through the valley and hurling whirlpools of rain hither and thither. The grass had turned to mud which had then turned into a soggy slippy sludge and the sky was a dark mass of clouds which occasionally rumbled ominously. Whenever the winds died down, the rushing of the nearby river could be heard: swollen with rainwater. Nick and Judy's two small headtorches shone weakly and vainly against the dense darkness.

Feeding the last rod through the tent and pushing the frame up, Nick gave a exhausted cry of relief and dove into the tent with his bag in toe, a soaking Judy leaping in behind him. She quickly zipped up the tent door behind her and collapsed beside a panting Nick: panting and shivering as she felt the freezing water seep through her fur. The winds continued to roar and the deluge drummed on the thin walls of the tent.

" _Sorry Nick_ ": she mumbled into the tent floor.

" _What for, Carrots?_ ". Nick spoke innocently as he reached up and rummaged in his bag for towels. As if on cue, there was a crack of thunder, followed by a flash which illuminated the tent. It was a sorry sight: it was cramped, cold and the walls seemed to press upon them.

" _The weather was always good when I went camping before in Bunnyburrow. Or at least I think it was"_ Judy spoke guiltily. Nick shrugged a shoulder as he reached over and gently wrapped a dark green towel over the prostrate shivering bunny before grabbing another blanket for himself. The two were pressed up against one another, patches of grey and red fur, green and violet eyes flashing from the headtorches which were now strewn on the tent floor. An idea came to the fox and he grinned

" _If anyone at the ZPD asks, our tent was literally flooded and struck by lightening at the same time. Okay?"_

Judy smiled and nodded as she ran the towel over herself, feeling the sensation return to her limbs and paws. Together the two hauled their sleeping bags out and laid them across the tent side by side. They lay in silence for a moment, as a particularly fierce gust of wind caused the tent walls to flap.

" _Uh Nick?_ "

" _Yes sweetheart?_ "

" _Technically we're supposed to start a fire, get some water from the river, make dinner..._ " She tailed off.

Nick chuckled. " _Good luck with that Judes. I got everything I need right... here_ "

Judy felt Nick shuffle beside her, as he took out a small brown box from his pocket and held it reverently over her nose.

" _Play your cards right Carrots, and I might even let you in on this goldmine_ "

Judy gave a mock groan of disgust and pushed the blueberries away, even as her stomach growled. For her the pain of guilt was much worse than the pain of hunger. " _You dumb bunny! You convinced him to leave the city for this?!"_

" _I'm really really sorry Nick_ " she spoke in a muted quiet voice. A small angry part of her felt like she deserved to be yelled that, like she had let him down, like it was her fault they were cold and hungry and damp.

Nick swallowed the blueberry he was chewing as he turned on his side to face his partner, who was tucked into her own sleeping bag beside him. Judy couldn't make out his expression in the dark. He spoke frankly, without a trace of bitterness or anger.

" _I've been through worse than this Judy. I musta slept through rain, snow, and hail hundreds of times. Sometimes under shelter, sometimes not._ "

Judy whimpered. Nick went on: hardening his heart. He hated to make Judy upset but he needed to let her know what she had done for him. He knew Judy would beat herself up every time she felt she let him down.

" _Then you came along. Judy Hopps_ " he savoured the name, even as he spoke it it evoked feelings of friendship and care. " _You let me into your life and you let me be your friend. You gave me a place to stay and someone to care about. It'll take a lot more than some bad weather to make me do anything but adore you. Now are you sure you don't want some blueberries?"_

Judy gave no response. Instead she wriggled out of her sleeping bag and climbed into Nick's. The surprised fox watched and made no comment as she climbed over him: instead letting her weight sink into him with a sigh, giving a tender smile as she wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest upon his chest. He pushed his sleeping bag down slightly, so the top reached Judy's neck, instead of covering her completely.

Nick closed his eyes and tried to fix the moment in his memory. Judy wondered how she deserved to be so lucky. The noise and turmoil outside now only emphasised the peaceful scene between the two, as Judy listened to Nick's heartbeat and Nick gently ran his paw over Judy's back: trying to dry a wet spot. They hoped morning would never come.

Nick's sly voice broke through the tranquillity

" _Camping still sucks though"_

" _Dumb fox_ " Judy grumbled, still smiling into his fur.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Here's Chapter 3! Do you guys think I'm giving each character their due attention? I find myself concentrating on Nick quite often: but I think thats because the movie spent alot of time on Judy. Let me know what you think! And again: any and all advice and support is very very welcome!

I own nothing Zootopia owns it all!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

" _This is it Carrots. This is where I die. I... just want you to know: it wasn't fun, not for a second._ " groaned Nick as he let the weight his backpack drag his lanky body onto dewy grass, sighing in relief. He started to slide downwards on his side and idly wondered whether he would roll straight back down the hill and back to their old campsite. He felt slightly disappointed that after a few metres, the heavy camping bag stopped all momentum downwards and left him sprawled on the ground at an angle.

The sun hung high above them from a brilliant blue sky. The cataclysmic wind and rain of the previous night had disappeared with the night: leaving a brisk fresh morning. A nip of cold remained, the sun's warmth still too weak to dispel it entirely, and much of the previous nights mud had frozen and hardened. The air rang with the songs of birds which called and chirped busily to one another.

As Nick lay there facing the sky, eyes closed and a whisper of wind wafting through his fur he pretended he was on a beach, before feeling a shadowy presence pass over him and block the sunlight. He concentrated on the feel of sand, the warmth of the brilliant summer sun, the waves which...

" _Nick?"._ Judy spoke impatiently as she leaned over him, arms crossed and foot tapping on wet turf. She felt like a mother trying to coax her child out of bed: this was the 3rd time he'd stopped since the foot of the hill.

The fox squeezed his eyes even more firmly shut: trying even harder to lose himself in his fantasy. Judy sighed and much to Nick's surprise, he heard a squelch of mud and vegetation as she sat down next to him. Previously she had prodded and encouraged and threatened him into continuing, at one point dragging his stubborn carcass several metres before he got back on his feet.

He lifted one eyelid slightly and peered suspiciously at Judy to see what she was up to. The bunny was leaning back on the bag still on her back, stretching her legs. Her eyes were wide as she faced out, away from the hill. Nick followed her gaze. Far below them they could see the entirety of the ridge they had already traversed, the stream a thin blue line. The fields they had started on were barely visible at all: a small different coloured spot in the horizon. How easy would it be to forget cities even existed out here. Other mammals...He screwed his eyes half shut as he squinted, struggling to find any sign of anything mammal-made in the area: a figure in the distance, a patch of concrete. Anything

Failing in his attempt, he felt a twinge of unease and surreptitiously shuffled closer to Judy, hoping she wouldn't notice. Suddenly she spoke in wonder

" _It's so beautiful_ "

Nick looked again. " _Whats so beautiful Carrots? All I see is a bunch of grass. A couple other hills. A river..._ "

She reached over and swatted him on the arm, eyes still fixed on the picture before her. " _Nature, Nick! It's so peaceful and quiet here! No noises, no shouting or hammering or drilling! And it feels... old. I bet its not changed a bit in a thousand years._ "

Nick gave a indecisive hum and Judy shot him a questioning look.

" _Sorry Carrots. I guess it is beautiful, in a wild kind of way. But it just... It seems so lonely_." He felt relieved to finally name his unease and disquiet. Before continuing, he gave into temptation and crawled to a spot beside Judy, who smiled warmly and leaned into him. " _In the city you're always aware of other people. You can always hear them shouting, talking, laughing and you can see them walking and running here and there. Even if you're not actually friends with them and you don't know them: they're there which means at least you can pretend and hope. But here..."_

He gave a slight shiver and turned his gaze away from the scene before him, instead choosing to concentrate on Judy's paw which lay on the turf: absently mindedly brushing some grass off of it with tender strokes. Judy nodded with sad empathy to his words. She knew Nick's life had always been a lonely one in the bustling city. Of course he thought it would and could only be worse out here.

" _I understand Nick_." she spoke lightly. " _How bout I_ _take you to Bunnyburrow one day and I show you just busy the countryside can get? You'll be begging to get back here_ "

Nick laughed, secretly moved by the offer. " _Thanks Carrots_ " he spoke, as the fiery ball of affection that was now ever present in him, burned a little brighter. Sometimes he found himself slightly intimidated by how much he cared for his partner, scared at how vulnerable it made him feel. But Judy have never let him down and his care and respect for her just kept growing.

They sat together a moment both lost in their own thoughts as the aches and pains finally disappeared from their limbs. A thought occurred to Judy and she laughed.

" _Sly fox! I bet you just wanted a break this whole time!_ "

Nick winked and held out his paws, as if waiting for her to slap handcuffs on them.

" _You got me Officer Hopps! Once again you have seen through my dastardly plan!_ "

Judy pushed herself up off the ground, before offering a paw to Nick and helping him up.

" _C'mon Officer Wilde. I think we're nearly halfway there!_ "

Chuckling to herself, she strode confidently forward as Nick glared at her back

...

" _So I'm huddled under the covers, shivering and shaking, telling myself that it won't happen again, it can't happen again. That I must have been dreaming before, that it must have been one of the other orphans playing a trick on me. Then I heard a creak as my door slowly swung open."_

Judy's fur stood on end and she kept glancing fearfully at the dark mass of trees which loomed nearby. They seemed to sway, although there was no wind. An owl hooted in the distance and the flickering of the bonfire kept catching the red of Nick's fur as he solemnly told his story. The heavy moonless night seemed to press upon their little outpost: the fire doing little to repel it.

" _I could make out a shape through my thin blankets. It was about our size and it crawled on all fours: like it was hit by a night howler. But it wasn't growling, snarling, barking, anything you'd expect. As it approached my bed I heard it giggling_."

Judy's blood turned to ice and she crept closer to the light of the now dim and dying fire: desperately wishing they had gathered more firewood and that she hadn't asked Nick to tell his story.

" _The giggling was high-pitched and sounded like it was from a young girl: ten or twelve maybe. Sunnylane had been an all-male orphanage for about forty years since I moved in._ "

Nick shivered at the memory.

" _I'm lying there frozen: heart pounding and sweat pouring off me. Adrenaline's coursing through my body and my instincts screaming at me to get out of there: to run screaming out the door. But my brain's telling me to stay, don't make a move, don't breathe too loudly, stop shaking, don't let it know you're awake. All the while I hear the soft thuds of its paws on the floor and I see the shape get bigger._ "

" _Finally it's beside me. Petrified, I see it raise what I think was its head. My hearts beating like a drum and I'm giving out these little pants of fear which it must have heard. It looks at me a second and for the first time stops giggling. And then it reaches forward with its paws... and grabs the ladder of the bunk bed. The entire bed-frame shakes as it writhes up the ladder and then I hear it sink onto the mattress above me._ "

Judy nearly screamed as she heard a twig snap in the darkness.

" _I spent the entire night wide awake: too scared to sleep or move, still desperately trying to pretend I was sound asleep. I don't think I fooled it for a second. Y'know, after it stopped giggling: it was absolutely silent. Normally with bunkbeds you can hear the person above breathing and you can see the mattress move with rising and falling of their chest. But there was nothing..."_

Nick gave a ghoulish parody of a smile and he hugged his knees.. " _Over ten years later_ , t _hat was still one of the longest nights of my life Carrots. Wondering if each moment would be my last, wondering if whatever was above me was just waiting for me to slip up, to make a sound. I didn't have a watch or anything: I had no idea how far away morning was. Each minute felt like a lifetime"_

" _Finally the room gets brighter. I risk a peek under the covers and I see through the window. The nights turned into a grey morning. A couple of hours later, one of the matrons walks in. She asks me why my door is open and why the bed above me is unmade. It had disappeared. Still don't know what it was. But sometimes I swear I can still hear that giggling..."_. He tailed off, eyes distant.

Judy spoke with a wavering voice, turning her head this way and that, her keen senses on overload as she picked up on every rustle and snap in the darkness.

" _I... I hope you don't mind, I think I... um..._ "

She quickly closed the distance between them and buried her face in Nick's shoulder. He felt more than a twinge of guilt: feeling how the bunny trembled and shook against him. He embraced her with one paw reaching around, the other stroking her ear. He spoke soothingly

" _Hey, maybe I made it all up! Con artist: remember?_ "

He felt the trembling slow slightly as she replied, a hint of a smile in her voice " _You don't have the imagination for that_ "

" _Oh, how dare you_ ". Nick grinned, squeezing her. " _Does this mean you've have enough stories for the night?_ "

" _Are you kidding me? Congratulations Nick: you've officially ruined night time for me_ ": she lifted her head from his fur, noticed how the fire was now just a dim glow: the last embers crackling and hissing, and promptly buried herself in his fur again.

" _Welcome to the club Carrots!_ "

He carefully picked his way back into the tent and crawled into his sleeping bag: Judy still securely wrapped around him. Gradually the shaking stopped entirely. The sleeping bad quickly became cosy and warm from the two bodies. Nick cuddled the bunny and felt his eyelids droop. Suddenly he felt Judy's paw poke him in the side

" _No way Nick. Don't leave me here_ "

" _I'd never leave you Judy_ " Nick replied sleepily. She blushed.

" _C'mon_ " she begged, anxious to dispel the final remnants of Nick's story which still haunted her mind. She tapped the fox's cheek, trying to fend off sleep. " _One question_?"

Nick yawned. " _Isn't it a little late for heart to hearts?_ " He sighed. " _Ok Judes. Fire away._ "

" _What do you want? What's your dream_?"

" _To rule the world. Goodnight Judy_ ". He let sleeps warm embrace swiftly carry him away, as the bunny scowled and let her head fall gently back on his chest.

" _Goodnight Nick_ " she huffed: trying to focus all her attention on his breathing and to lose herself in the rise and fall of his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Here's Chapter 4! Yet again I gratefully thank all those who liked, favourited, followed reviewed and gave constructive criticism! I hope some of my gratitude comes across through these words and they're not interpreted as just something I do before every story! Let me know how you're finding the story anyhow!

I do not own Zootopia or anything related. Disney does! Disney, if you're reading this, a sequel would certainly not go amiss!

Anyway enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

Nick shivered as he felt Judy's paws comb through his fur and clothes for the seventh time in a row. Sitting on a rock, he had draped a dark green blanket over himself and held a mug of coffee with still shaking hands. His eyes were wide and frightened. Judy scrutinized the red fur of his arm once last time, before gently placing it back down and sighing. She spoke curtly

" _Ok Nick. You're fine, lets go"_

Nick swallowed nervously. " _Could you take one last look at my tail?_ "

Judy exploded: fire roaring to life in her eyes and paws clenched. They had spent the last hour combing through every visible hair on Nick's body. " _Sweet Cheese and Crackers Nick, its just a spider!"_

Nick's face was a picture of indignation. " _Just a spider Carrots? Just a spider? Theres no such thing as just a spider! It tried to kill me!"_

" _What?"_

" _Yeah, you saw. It was going for my neck!"_

Judy groaned " _It was a grass spider Nick! I dont think it can even bite!_ "

Nick paid no attention, still shaken and traumatised at how close he came to a painful and surely agonizing death. The bunny rolled her eyes to heaven before tugging at Nick's sleeve: who cringed as he left the rock and stepped onto the bare grass: wet and shining with dew. The tent lay crumpled and battered beside them: a pile of poles and and tarpaulin. Judy scowled, remembering the panic as she awoke to Nick's screams and to disorientation as he scrambled out of the sleeping, tripped and then overturned the tent.

The two proceeded to quietly pack up their tent and begin the long journey to a new campsite: Judy still sulking and Nick still watchful. Nick's alarm faded to be replaced by guilt at how he had awoken a peacefully sleeping Judy. It was a miserable drab morning: a grey cloudy sky making the wilderness seem dull and lifeless. As they walked, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.

" _Sorry Judes. I guess its possible that I might have overreacted. Maybe."_ He winked

Judy gave him a reassuring smile. " _Apology accepted Nick! Was that the first time you've ever seen a spider?_ "

Nick shook his head. " _Sadly no, Carrots. But the ones back home are normally way smaller and less... angry looking._ "

The bunny let out a little laugh. " _Poor Nick. Orphan ghost monsters are one thing but spiders?_ "

Nick shrugged. " _Least orphan ghost monster had only four limbs and couldn't hide in my fur."_ He shuddered at the thought and then continued defensively. " _Anyway we're all afraid of something. Well... everyone but you_ "

" _I'm afraid of stuff!_

" _Like_ _what_?" He asked curiously. He had always imagined his partner as a rock of strength, someone who always had a plan and never let anything get to her. She hadn't been afraid of Mr Big, nor of Bellweather's goons. She had always been leading the way...

As Judy gathered her thoughts they finally left the plains and continued side by side through the forest along a dark winding path: twisting branches and swaying leaves hanging over their heads and their steps muffled by the moss and layer of pine branches. A few sunbeams broke through the thickets above them and there was a veil of silence and mystery over the place.

She finally spoke. A part of her resisted and urged her to make a joke or politely evade the question. She was often wary of others using any signs of weakness as an excuse to criticise or doubt her, to claim she couldn't and shouldn't be a police officer. To coo and treat her like some delicate flower to be hidden away and protected. But this was Nick asking...

" _Oh y'know, the usual. Letting my parents and family down is a big one_ " She spoke quietly

Nick let out a laugh. " _Gee Carrots if only you could become the first bunny officer in the ZPD and then save the whole city. Maybe that would make your family proud of you?"_

Judy remained solemn, her mind on her main fear: what truly kept her up at nights. She spoke hesitatingly, eyes on the ground " _And... losing you._ "

Nick's smile disappeared from his face and the laughter died in the air. The only sound left was of the rustle of their clothes and backpacks. Even the birds seemed to have fallen silent

She swallowed." _Its a dangerous job Nick. All it takes is one assignment gone wrong, one bad move or mistake and..._." She couldn't continue, her heart refusing to even contemplate it.

" _You, uh, think I'll make a mistake?_ " Nick spoke, keeping his voice steady

" _No_." she spoke without hesitation " _I'm scared I'll make a mistake and you'll pay for it. Or that we'll just get unlucky. Lots of cops do... Wrong time wrong place I guess"_ Her ears lay drooping behind her and she hugged herself, her face forlorn and despondent. She was too embarrassed to admit how much time she had spent worrying about it: but Nick realised. He thought back to how she always kept close to him while patrolling, the panic in her eyes whenever Nick chose to "bend" or simply ignore irritating safety precautions,

Nick focused on the path before them for a few moments before speaking. " _Every week or so I get this nightmare that makes scary orphan ghost look like a kids cartoon._ _Its from when we were working the Nighthowlers case. You remember when you first saved me from Manchas and we fell in the river?"_

A nod

" _Well when we fell, for a second I couldn't find you. I freaked out and start shouting your name. In my dream I call you but you never surface. I'm left floating in the darkness and you're... not there"._ His voice shook for a moment, his eyes downcast

Judy reeled as her vision blurred with tears . She had sometimes seen Nick shudder and whine in his sleep but she didn't question him about it. She had no idea...

" _Anyway I figured you should know we have the same fear. I'm sorry if I worry you sometimes Judy._ "

Judy reached out and sought the comfort of Nick's paw: holding it tight. The fox squeezed back.

" _I'm sorry if I worry you too Nick_."

They kept walking close together: both at a loss for what to say, both left speechless and slightly intimidated by their care and affection for one another.

Nick cleared his throat and glanced at the bunny beside him. " _So..."_

Judy gave a smile. _"So?"_

" _I'm pretty sure you'll never stop worrying about me._ " She nodded. " _And I'll definitely never stop worrying about you_. _But we can look after one another and I can maybe take Bogo's safety seminars a little more seriously. Deal?_ "

Judy squeezed his paw again and beamed at him. " _Deal_ "

...

Nick sighed in relief as he threw his bag down and sat himself down on a fallen tree-trunk. The two had stopped for lunch, having spent the whole morning traversing the forest. The thicket was as menacing and abundant as ever and no end was in sight. Previously this would have left him in a panic, but now...

" _You never answered my question_ ". Nick turned to the familiar voice.

As Judy spoke from a few metres away, she rummaged through her bag, finally taking out a pair of apples and throwing one to Nick.

" _What question Carrots?_ "

" _What do you want? Whats your dream?_ "

Nick suddenly stretched himself out on the log and faked a slow yawn. Judy's violet eyes narrowed. She raised her own apple to hurl...

" _Okay, okay!_ " He got up and munched on his snack as he considered the question. The trees around them whispered as a breeze blew through them. He struggled to think of an answer: much more accustomed to thinking about what he needed rather than what he wanted. All those hours spent thinking about hustling and earning enough money to survive, he had never let himself imagine anything else. But there was one thing, something which had driven him through those long training sessions and classes at the police academy, and through all the paperwork and drudgery of the ZPD.

He finally spoke, keeping his eyes on his apple. " _I guess all I really want is to make you proud . To be worth all the faith you have in me._ _Everything else just seems kind of pointless, y'know? Although ruling the world would be pretty great too..."_

Judy's eyes softened and she basked in the sudden warmth and glow which seemed to suddenly emanate from her heart: both humbled and proud at how much Nick clearly thought of her. Instinctively she stepped forward for a hug: before stopping herself and trying to play it cool.

" _Mission accomplished Nick. I've always been proud of you. And I'd be happy to rule the world by your side as your friend and ruthless political ally"_

Nick grinned. " _Right up to the moment you stabbed me in the back and took control for yourself?"_

Judy shrugged, a twinkle in her violet eyes.

The two were silent for a moment: revelling in the quiet comfort of each others company.

" _Whats your dream Carrots? And don't say making me proud or world domination_ "

" _Wealth, fame, power, servants. The usual_ " she winked and Nick laughed: delighted at how she seemed to be picking up his mannerisms.

" _Gosh Judy, you're so shallow. No making the world a better place? What about friends,, family, loved ones?_ "

" _Maybe I'll let them serve me. Maybe not_ " she spoke with pretend menace, dramatically throwing her head upwards and sticking her nose in the air.

Nick gasped in mock-horror and swooned: letting himself fall of his log and face first into the dirt. Judy laughed and skipped forward to help him back up. Nick smiled at the bunny above him. She bent down slightly to grab his arm and haul him up. But suddenly her paw changed direction. Nick held his breath as it reached down and started to stroke and caress the soft fur on his cheek. Speechless, he gazed up at her with wide eyes as she kept running the pads of the paw gently down his face.

As Nick gathered the courage to say something, the paw suddenly changed direction and he felt a sudden smart of pain as several of his hairs were plucked from his head. Judy jumped back with a shout of triumph and Nick puffed himself up to shout before realising what she held. Standing out against the grey of her paw was a few red hairs and one black spider. Nick swooned for real this time, as Judy giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! This is the final chapter! Again: my sincerest thanks to all those who read, followed, favourited, reviewed and criticised this fic! Without your support and advice, writing this could have been a struggle rather than a joy! Thanks once again!

By the way, I was advised that italicising all dialogue can be a little off putting and unnecessary, so I changed that. Let me know if you approve or disapprove!

Apologies if the ending may seem abrupt. I just felt like I had covered everything I could think of and that the story reached its natural end. I'm rather wary of letting fics become bloated and over-long. If you enjoyed the writing style and subject matter, I'm thinking of writing another little fic about our favourite crime fighting duo. Right now I'm leaning towards a more dramatic/tragic story than my previous ones. Let me know if you have any specific ideas of what I should cover or write about.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the powers of cheap powerful coffee.

Once again everything Zootopia related belongs to Disney. I own nothing

For the last time: Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

The sun glimmered and sparkled on the still surface of the lake and heat seemed to emanate both from the fine sand and the merciless sun high above them. The water lapped at the shore and the squawks of seagulls could be heard echoing across the water. The beach was small with the dark wild boundary of the forest looming nearby. Time stood still and was lost in the hazy atmosphere of the remote shore.

Nick gave a little smile and ran his shining red paw through the hot sand beside him, revelling in the unseasonal warmth. He lay on his side, head resting on the sand and looking out across the lake, green eyes flashing in the bright sunshine. Little piles of sand lay around him: half-hearted attempts at sand castles. Giddy, he wondered whether Mother Nature was paying them back for all the rain and wind she had previously tormented them with. Across the expanse of water and several miles away, the dim outline of distant trees on the opposite shore could be made out. Nick's eyes were fixed on one spot a few hundred metres ahead. The moment was nearly perfect except...

As if on cue and with a great splash, a grey blur burst out from the depths, shimmering droplets shooting into the air before falling back down onto the ripples of the disturbed surface. Even from a distance Nick thought he could see Judy's wide smile and hear her delighted laugh. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and watched her gracefully glide across the water: body perfectly relaxed and powerful legs stretched out behind her. After a moment, Nick turned so as to use the soft sand as his pillow. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and lost himself in the warmth and serenity of the moment.

It was their last day camping. After they had hauled their weary bodies out of the sleeping bag and packed up their tent for the last time, Judy announced that she had once last place to show Nick. The weary fox had responded with forced enthusiasm, letting himself be dragged along by Judy and praying they weren't headed for any more hills or mountains.

"Clever bunny" he grinned into the sand as the heavy ache drained from his limbs and the suns rays caressed his body. He should have known she would have planned for them to end on a high, for them to be rewarded for all their efforts. Only taking him to this paradise after they had slogged through rain and mud and misery, knowing that he would enjoy it all the more in comparison. He looked back guiltily at the times during their trip when he had pouted or complained: about the countryside, about the weather, about camping. Not once had Judy lost her temper with him or been anything but kind and supportive to him. Once again the fire in his heart flared up and he felt a tingle of joy run through his body as his thoughts turned to his friend.

As he wondered how much coffee and doughnuts it would take to pay Judy back for all that she had done for him, a nearby noise shook him from his musings. Nick raised his now sandy face to see Judy approaching the shore: her grey fur made thick in the water and her ears folded behind her head. She was clad in a dark blue ZPD swimsuit (which Nick had no idea even existed until this very day) and her smile never wavered as she playfully dove and rose, twisted and turned through the water. Catching his gaze, she stopped for a moment to tread water and wave: violet eyes flashing with mirth. Nick waved back, scattering sand and hoping that she didn't notice how his heart had skipped a beat. He wondered how she could break through the armour and cool exterior he had spent years building and pierce his heart with confident ease.

Finally she emerged , pushing herself out of the water and skipping into the sand: fur still dripping. With a sigh of relief she collapsed beside Nick: nuzzling the sand and letting her fur dry. Gradually the heaving of her chest slowed and relaxed. Nick reached over to poke her and laughed at how she was sprawled: fur tangled and limbs spread out.

"Darn. And she was just _one_ day from retirement."

Judy snorted into the sand. "Take more than a little swimming to...to..." She yawned and stretched. The travelling had taken its toll on her as well: although she had done her best to hide her fatigue from Nick. Irritated by the feel of sand on her nose, she shuffled close to Nick and lying on her side, buried her face in the thick fur of Nick's side instead. She wrapped her still soaking arm across his chest. The fox happily doubted he would ever quite get used to her doing that.

Nick felt her smile as she spoke "Are those sandcastles?"

He shrugged slightly. "Judy I'm an officer of the Zootopia Police Department. _Of course_ they're sandcastles!"

Judy peered at the piles of sand and pebbles and gave an unimpressed _meh_ , and Nick flicked her ears. Feeling the peacefulness of the scene wash over them, they fell into a comfortable silence. Nick was normally desperate to keep conversations going and to keep making jokes: scared of being boring or unwanted. Likewise Judy was often the same: pushing conversations along to make sure those around her were content and didn't need anything. Both relished the opportunity to enjoy each others company: both aware that the other felt the same way. The pressures and stress of city life felt like a distant memory.

"You come here a lot?" Nick asked lightly, keeping his voice quiet in case she had fallen asleep. She shifted against him as she replied

"I used to. The family used to all drive down here pretty often. But when I got older, I skipped more and more of the trips. Y'know, revision and training and stuff". She trailed off, a little sad.

Nick nodded. He tried to imagine how much work it had taken for Judy to get as far as she did. Best in her class at the academy, first bunny cop... If it wasn't for her example, the ZPD would still only consist of bears and rhinos and the like. How many sacrifices she must have made to fulfil her dream, how many childhood memories she had missed out on...

"You want to build some more sandcastles with me?" He offered

She laughed sweetly. "I would love to, Nick"

...

Eventually the sun started to dip and the sweltering heat began to fade into a gentle warmth. A few wispy clouds had formed in the sky and the sun's fierce shine had been replaced with a orange glow as it sank further and further down to the waterline. Judy kept her eyes on the mass of sand and seashells before her and tried her best to ignore it, to pretend that they had all the time in the world.

"Please. Just a little more time" she silently begged. "A few more hours". Nick, noticing her despondency and her anxious glances at the horizon, did his best to divert her attention: cracking jokes, telling stories and loudly critiquing her sandcastles while praising his own. A flock of birds slowly made their way across the dimming sky and the sun continued to sink.

"Hey Nick?" Judy suddenly spoke, her voice earnest but twinged with nervousness.

"Yes Fluffles?"

"You wanna go swimming with me? Get some of that grime and sand off you?"

Nick glanced nervously at the lake. Previously so welcoming, it's waters were now dark and eerie. The fox's imagination was filled with creatures lurking in the depths, watching and waiting : ready for some unwittingly mammals to swim into their lair. He had only ever swam in the ZPD pools before.

"Sure, why not?"

Nick threw off his shirt and together they made their way through the now cool sand to the waters edge, Nick right behind Judy. The rabbit slipped into the water with barely a ripple, before treading water and waiting for Nick. The fox stood by the shore, momentarily mesmerized by the orange light which flickered on the waters surface. Finally gathering his courage he dipped his toe in the water. A pained yelp echoed far across the lake and through the sky. Judy laughed

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers Judy, thats freezing!"

"C'mon Nick, its not that _bad_! She spoke with a mixture of exasperation and amusement

"Uhh, yeah it is Judes." He took another step into the deep, wincing as he did so. Slowly but surely the fox entered the water, fur standing on end and eyes fixed on Judy who reassured him with a smile. Finally the water reached the top of his chest.

"Keep your eyes on Judy. Keep looking at the violet. Theres nothing in the lake. Keep looking at Judy." Nick thought desperately to himself while his teeth chattered. He was very aware of how his legs dangled down into the darkness. Suddenly he felt something brush his paw and he let out another high pitched scream... which was interrupted by Judy's soothing voice

"It's me! It's me Nick! Sorry! Look!"

Nick felt her squeeze his paw again and lift it slightly though the water. He held onto it for dear life and tried to control his breathing.

"Okay, maybe thats enough swimming for one day?" Judy suggested and Nick nodded vigorously, still clutching her paw.

Judy led the fox (now shaking for two different reasons) back to the shore. He swallowed heavily before saying in a weak voice

"If anyone asks, we were attacked by at least three sharks"

...

The two sat together as they watched the taxi weave its way up the solitary road from a distance. Its headlights shone against the now thick darkness as it made its way towards them. Their bags were cast to one side, and they huddled with one another against the now bitter cold. The fields and hills they had traversed were now an ocean of darkness and in the distance: the lights of Zootopia glittered.

"Congratulations on completing your first camping experience Nick! How do you feel?" Judy spoke with a cheerful albeit weary voice: rubbing her paws together against the cold. Nick groaned and Judy laughed.

"Ask me that question after I've had a hot shower and a coffee Carrots." Nick was leaning on the bunny next to him, his head resting on the crook of her shoulder and eyelids were silent a moment, as they listened to the rumble of the approaching engine in the distance

Nick spoke again, mumbling into her shoulder "Sorry if it wasn't as fun as with your family Judy. Looking after me must have been a pain."

Judy hushed him and drew her arm around him, clutching him close. "Dumb fox. That was _way_ more fun than the trips with my family"

"Really?"

She nodded. "You went to bed on time. You helped me out with everything. You were good company. Crackers Nick, what more could a bunny ask for?"

Nick tried to laugh and yawn at the same time. "Thanks Judes." he spoke, squeezing her tight. "If you ever want to go camping again, I'm your fox"

"My fox" Judy smiled at the thought and spoke gently "And I'm your rabbit"

"I know". Another squeeze

The taxi had arrived and the driver waited for them. Supporting one another, fox and rabbit stumbled the final few steps to the road, threw open the doors and jumped inside: both immediately ecstatic at the feeling of having an actual roof over their heads. They shut the doors on the harsh cold of the wilderness and made their way back home.


End file.
